I will always love you
by XIsabelle
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a 16-year-old boy who moves to Germany because of his grandfather's work. He has to go to a German school. But he has a slight problem; He doesn't speak a word of German! Luckily he meets Ludwig Beilschmidt. They become close, and they see eachother as "Good friends". But for how long will they be able to see eachother in that way? Rated M for Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one - A new school.**

"FELICIANO! WAKE UP YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes to see his older brother looking down at him angrily.

"Oh.. Good morning Lovino.." The little Italian said with a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes a little. "Is something wrong?"

Lovino seemed to do his best to stop himself from punching his little brother. He let out a deep sigh and seemed to calm down a little. "Feli, we have to go to school today. The holiday is over, remember?"

It was then that Feliciano noticed his brother's school uniform, and everything that had happened the past summer came back to him. Because if their grandfather's work, Feliciano and his brother had to move to a tiny village in Germany and live there with their grandfather. Today was Feliciano's first day at his new school. And of course, the joyful little Italian was really exited about it. But there was one slight problem; he didn't speak German. Not a single word. He was going to a German school, filled with German people, in Germany and he did not speak German. He wanted to go to an international school, a school filled with people that were the same as him. International people, Italians, Americans, Belgians, and many more people that would understand what it was like to not be able to speak German in Germany. But his grandfather couldn't afford it. After they moved to Germany, his grandfather didn't have much money left. So Feliciano and his brother had to go to a German school.

Feliciano felt nervous, for one of the first times of his life. What if these people didn't like him? What if these people didn't speak English? What if his classmates would just think he was some weird Italian guy? No matter how many times he tried to get rid of these feelings, no matter how many times he did his very best to stay positive, there was always a tiny place in his heart that was unsure, that didn't know what to do. A few days ago, Feliciano had told his grandfather about his feelings. And his grandfather said that everyone felt that way, and that it was okay. That made Feliciano feel better, for a few days he was his happy, bubbly self. But now the feelings of insecurity had returned.

In his thoughts, Feliciano had forgotten that his brother was still there. Lovino crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "I'm going down to make some breakfast, if you're not down in ten I'm feeding it to the cat." And with that, he left.

"Noo! Lovinooo! Don't give my food to the cat, you meanie!" Feliciano called after him. He then sighed deeply, he had to hurry up if he didn't want his breakfast to be eaten.

After he put on his school uniform, he walked over to his mirror and looked at himself for a while. He looked weird. In Italy, he never had an uniform, and he had heard that most schools in Germany didn't have an uniform either. He looked so skinny in this uniform, like a walking stack of bones. Feliciano knew that he wasn't supposed to be negative like this, so he gave the mirror his brightest smile and stood up straight. "Come on Feli! You can do it!" He whispered to his own reflection.

_One Hour Later._

Feliciano stood in front of the classroom door. Checking for the fiftieth time if he was at the right classroom. He felt insecure, scared and lonely. When in Italy, he always had someone by his side to encourage him if he was scared, they would always make him laugh when he was sad and they would always be there for him. But then again, isn't that what friends are for? He had known many of his friends since he was little, so he always had someone by his side and he was never alone. But now, there was no one. He was alone. He had to do this himself. Feliciano hesistantly put his hand on the door handle, but he couldn't gather the strength to open the door. He felt his heartbeat increase, his legs started shaking and he felt himself sweating. Oh god, he was so nervous. Just when he was about to open the door, he heard a sound that stopped him from opening the door.

_Click, click, click._

Feliciano looked around him to see where the sound came from, but there was no one there. He focused on opening the classroom door again.

_Click, click, click._

There was that sound again. Feliciano looked around him for the second time, confused and curious at the same time.

It was then when he saw a woman that was most likely just about a few years older than him bursting through a hallway door. She had long brown hair that went all the way down to the bottom of her back with a beautiful flower hair clip in it. She was wearing a pair of high heels that she was running clumsily in. That must explain the clicking noises.

The woman looked at him for a while and gave him a nice smile. "Why hello there!" She said enthousiatically, she talked in English, with a slight accent. "Are you by chance Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano forgot about all his insecurities for a moment. He took his hand away from the door handle and smiled back at the woman. "Yes! I am!" He said . This woman seemed nice, that was a sign that the rest would be nice too, right?

"Ah! Great!" The woman said, while still smiling brightly at him. "My name is Miss Héderváry! And I will be your class mentor from now on!"

Feliciano and his new mentor had a little chat, about the class. Miss Héderváry said that it was an.. difficult class, to Feliciano's displeasure. But that didn't stop Feliciano from feeling confident and happy. This lady was so nice, he was sure that a class with such a nice mentor, would be a nice class too!

"Let's go and meet your new class, shall we?" Miss Héderváry said with a slight smile. Feliciano nodded and pushed down the door handle, this time without hestitation.

As soon as he walked into the class though, Feliciano felt uncomfortable again. There was an intimidating, almost scary atmosphere in the classroom. Feliciano slowed his pace slightly. He was scared. He felt one of Miss Héderváry's hands on his back, as if to encourage him. They both stopped walking when they reached the middle of the classroom, they stood right in front of a chalkboard and right behing the teacher's desk.

"Good morning class!" Miss Héderváry said with a smile. There was no reply. Just a few glares sent by some students in Feliciano's direction. He felt really uncomforable. He forced himself to smile though. He smiled and avoided the glares sent to him by fellow students by looking at the clock that hung on he wall on the other side of the class. It was hard for him to stay focused on that one little thing. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his smile if he looked at his new, scary classmates.

Feliciano stared at the clock while he half listened to Miss Héderváry, she was speaking in German, and Feliciano had no idea what on earth she was saying. When she switched over to talking in English though, Feliciano listened carefully.

"Now Feliciano, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked. Feliciano nodded with a smile.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas!" He said, slightly suprised by how real the ethousiasm in his voice sounded. In reality, he didn't feel enthousiastic about this class whatsoever. "I'm Sixteen years old and I come from Italy! I'm afraid I don't speak German, so please speak English to me!" He gathered all his courage and took a quick look at his classmates.

And that's where he saw it.

_Him._

A young man of about his age. Looking at him. He had blonde hair, that was held back with most likely a ton of hairgel. And he had the most beautiful eyes. Blue eyes, plain blue. As blue as the sea, as blue as the clouds, but more beautiful than both of them combined. He had large muscled arms and he had a stern look on his face. He looked intimidating, but kind at the same time. Kinder than the other people here. This boy wasn't glaring at him. But he just looked at him, slight sparkles of curiousness in those beautiful blue eyes.

Feliciano couldn't tear his gaze away from the boy, he felt like he was in a trance. Just by looking at this boy, he felt more comfortable, less intimidated and happier. Feliciano smiled peacefully and let out a relieved sigh. He felt less nervous just by looking at him. He heard the faint sounds of his mentor talking in German. Feliciano stared at him until the boy stood up, to his suprise. And he was even more suprised when we saw the boy walking up to him. He then noticed how buff and tall the boy was. Feliciano started to become scared. What if he had noticed Feliciano staring him and was angry now? What if he was going to hurt him? Feliciano took a step backwards, getting ready to scream and run away. He looked at his mentor, who just nodded at him with a smile. He focused on the boy again. Who stopped walking when he was right in front of him and nodded towards the door. "Come on, we don't have all day." He said. Feliciano wasn't suprised about how deep his voice was. It was deep, and slightly commanding. But it also had a touch of care in it. Feliciano had never heard such a beautiful voice. It was a little harsh, and he had a really funny accent when he spoke in English. But strangely, that was one of the things that made his voice so interesting. Feliciano just nodded, speechless. As he followed the boy slowly, out of the classroom doors, and away from the intimidating atmosphere.

As soon as they reached the hallway, the boy turned around and looked down at him. He stuck out his hand. "Hello, Feliciano..Vargas? That was your surname if I'm correct. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm the class rep and head of the student council and I will be giving you a tour through the school."

_Head of the student council._ Ludwig must be smart. Feliciano shook his hand and looked Ludwig in the eyes, and gave him his best smile. "Yes yes! I'm Feliciano Vargas! It's really super nice to meet you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig frowned. "You're proncouncing my name wrongly" He said, not stopping the hand shake, and their eyes were still staring into eachother.

"Well, how do you proncounce it then?" Feliciano asked with a little laugh, also refusing to let go of their handshake.

"Well, you pronounce it as Ludwig, with a g."

"Ludwig" Feliciano tried again.

"No, you're saying 'Ludwigue" you don't pronounce it that way. You pronounce it as Ludwig."

They stood there for a while longer, still not stopping their handshake as Feliciano did several throat-exersizes so he could pronounce that G in Ludwig's name 'properly'

"LUDWIG" He literally screamed. He didn't realize exactly how loud he was. He looked up at Ludwig proudly. He was quite sure that he had just said his name correctly.

A flash of suprisement and panic crossed Ludwig's face. He quickly turned Feliciano around and covered the Italian's mouth with his own, large hand. At first Feliciano had no idea what was happening. He just thought of how big and soft Ludwig's hand was. Then he realised what Ludwig was doing and Feliciano started panicking. He felt tears in his eyes and tried to scream for help, but his screams were muffled by Ludwig's hand.

"Calm down!" Ludwig hissed. "_Mein gott,_ I'm not going to do anything to you! Be quiet!" Feliciano didn't stop crying and panicking though. Arms and legs desperately fighting to get out of Ludwig's grasp. It was hopeless though, Ludwig was so much stronger than Feliciano.

Feliciano felt himself being dragged around the hallway, his mouth still covered by Ludwig's hand. He was scared. He got dragged into a room that looked like a storage room. He felt Ludwig resting against the door, panting heavily. Feliciano was pressed with his back against Ludwig's stomach, his hand still covering his mouth. He could feel Ludwig's muscles under his shirt. Feliciano started to calm down when Ludwig didn't hit him, or hurt him, or do any horrible things to him.

"I'm sorry.." Ludwig panted. He had obviously rushed to get into this room. "You was really loud.. and we are not allowed to talk loudly when in the hallway. If you do, you will be punished badly." He slowly released his hand that was wet from Feliciano's tears off the smaller boy's mouth. Feliciano didn't make a sound. Partly because he was still in shock of what just happened, and partly because Ludwig's lips were literally directly above his ear. Feliciano wanted to know what Ludwig was looking like right now, but he knew that he couldn't turn around, since he was still stuck in his arms. "If you make noise in the Hallway during schooltime, you'll have detention for the coming month and you're going to get a lot of dirty looks from teachers for the coming year. I heard someone coming down the hallway so I-" Ludwig loosened his grip on Feliciano, who turned around immediatly to see Ludwig covering his face with his hands, his ears were fiery red. "Ludwig, is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Feliciano asked, slightly worried. "J-ja.. I'm okay.. What about you?" Ludwig asked, not removing his hands from his face. "I'm okay, why do you ask?" Feliciano replied, confused. Ludwig looked at him through his fingers. "Feliciano, I just dragged you through the hallway with you crying in panic and then I almost squeezed you to death, what do you mean 'I'm Okay' ?" If he was not going to get in trouble if he made a sound right now, Feliciano would have laughed as loud as possible. Ludwig was so worried, it was adorable! Instead of laughing, he let out a tiny giggle. "Of course you didn't hurt me, silly! Thank you for saving me though!" He smiled cheerfully. Ludwig seemed to start feeling more comfortable. "Why don't we continue the tour tomorrow?" He asked. Feliciano smiled. "Of course!" He said.

"Hey, Feliciano." Ludwig said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Let's go to school together tomorrow. We have the first two hours off because the PE teacher is sick. And I was thinking that I could maybe show you around the village in those free hours?"

Feliciano's heart stopped. _Ludwig wanted to hang out with him outside of school._ "Yes! Of course! That would be great!" He smiled. He looked at Ludwig, and he couldn't breathe anymore. He was smiling back at him. Ludwig had a gentle smile on his face, a smile that matched those beautiful blue eyes perfectly.

_Maybe this school isn't that bad after all!_ He thought.

_That evening._

"How did school go?" Feliciano's grandfather asked, while putting a huge pot of pasta on the dinner table.

"It went great!" Feliciano replied.

His grandfather rose a suprised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How come?" He asked.

"Oh.. No reason in particular.." Feliciano said, doing his best to sound natural.

There was actually a reason though. Feliciano had a good reason to be happy.

_He was going to see Ludwig tomorrow again._


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Feliciano woke up at 5 AM. He hadn't put an alarm or anything. He didn't even have school for the coming five hours, since his PE teacher was sick and his class would get the first two hours off. Feliciano was always a good sleeper, never had he ever woken up earlier than his alarm, he loved his sleep. And usually, no-one or nothing could ever wake him up without force. But today, today he woke up before anyone else, on his own. Of course, waking up this early made no sense whatsoever, but Feliciano didn't _want _to go back to sleep. He had woken up of pure exitement, and he had a reason to be so exited.

_Ludwig was going to show him around the village._

Feliciano slowly got ready. Taking his time to do so. He got dressed while thinking of what he was going to do together with Ludwig that morning. Maybe they were going to walk through the forest together? This little German village didn't exactly have a lot of beautiful, old, historical things in it, but it sure had a lot of trees and parks. Feliciano knew that there was also a cute little shopping street. He had never really been there before, but he knew that it wasn't like there were any clothing stores there. Mainly little jewelry shops and a few café's, maybe a little pet shop or two. He thought about having breakfast with Ludwig in one of those little cafe's, or getting an ice cream at one of the little ice cream salons. He heard that the ice creams there tasted really good! He thought of taking some money with him, so they could buy something. After all, Feliciano really did want to become friend with this not-as-scary-as-his-classmates German. But he would seem desperate if he took money with him, wouldn't he? Feliciano looked at the clock, 7 AM. Whew! Time really went by fast when you was thinking of your possible new best friend. Ludwig was picking him up at 7:30, so they could have enough time to look around the village together. Feliciano walked over to the front door and started waiting for Ludwig. He sat there for god knows how long, waiting patiently in front of the closed door for Ludwig to arrive. _Oh, I haven't eaten yet!_ He thought. He stood up to get some food, when he heard a knock on his door. Ludwig. _Oh well, skipping breakfast for once is okay, right? _He thought, slightly sad. He was really looking forward to eating. But he quickly shook the feeling of sadness away from him. He was looking forward to becoming friends with Ludwig much more! He quickly opened the door, and yes, Ludwig was there.

"Hello Ludwig!" He smiled.

"Uhm.. Hallo, Feliciano Vargas." Ludwig said, his voice had this slight shy touch to it. He was wearing A pair of black trousers and a white polo with short sleeves. Showing off his muscular arms. Feliciano gulped. _Damn, he was hot._

Feliciano laughed a little. "You don't have to be so formal! Please call me Feliciano!"

Ludwig looked slightly awkward, as if he had to get used to calling him Feliciano from now on. He had actually called the Italian Feliciano the day before, but he seemed slightly embarrassed about talking to someone so casually. "Well.. Uhm.. Fine then.. Hello, Feliciano." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's more like it!" Feliciano cheered. "Now, where are we going?" He asked, shutting the door behind him and took place next to Ludwig.

"Well, I wanted to go walk through the woods with the dogs, if you would like to, that is. And I wanted to show you the shopping street, if possible. And if we still have time left, we can go to the park for a while." Ludwig seemed to have made an entire plan already. Causing Feliciano to giggle slighty. He looked around him, looking for the "dogs" That Ludwig had mentioned. He didn't see them though.

"What dogs? I don't see any?" He said, still looking around him in confusion.

"They're around the corner, I told them to wait." Ludwig said, looking slightly amused by the Italian's confused expression.

"Wow! Do they really listen to you when you tell them to wait?"

Ludwig nodded as he slowly walked forward and opened the little garden fence. Feliciano was happy when he noticed that Ludwig had slowed his pace so he could keep up with him. The German stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking up at at the sun slightly. Feliciano couldn't help but stare at him, he was so handsome. The sunlight in his eyes made them look like two beautiful pools of the bluest water Feliciano had ever seen. Eventhough he still had a stern look on his face, he was still incredibly handsome. No matter what face he would pull, Ludwig would always be the most beautiful creature on earth, and Feliciano admired him for that.

They slowly walked around the corner, side by side. Feliciano's eyes brightened when he saw three German shepards sitting there. Wagging their tails enthousiatically, but not moving for the rest. "Ooh! Hello there, cuties!" Feliciano laughed. One of the dogs barked back happily. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, to find him smiling gently at him. Feliciano smiled back, and Ludwig blushed and looked away. The Italian let out a little giggle. Ludwig made a gesture with his hand and said something in German. The dogs stood up and ran up to Feliciano, who gave out a little yelp right before the dogs jumped right on him. He walked a few steps backwards, as if to get away from the extremely big, strong dogs. But he lost his balance, and felt himself fall backwards. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain of hitting the hard stone on the ground to come.

But it didn't.

Feliciano opened his eyes ever so slowly, he felt tears streaming down his face of scaredness and the shock of the sudden attack of the dogs.

It took a while for him to realize what he was seeing.

Two of the most beautiful, blue eyes that he had ever seen were just a couple of centimeters away from his. The eyes were filled with worry.

Feliciano felt two strong, big arms wrapped around his back, stopping him from falling.

And he felt a warmth in his lips, he could feel someone breathing on his lips, as if someone's mouth was only a tiny bit away from his.

_Ludwig._

"Ludwig.." He whispered, before even fully realizing what had happened. He could feel the warmth of Ludwig. He was so close, he could almost feel his skin. "You caught me."

He was sure he could catch a slight look of embarrassment and unsureness in his eyes before Ludwig placed Feliciano on his legs again and let go of him. "Ja.. I-I'm sorry if my dogs scared you.. All they want to do is play, honestly." Ludwig turned his face away, but Feliciano could swear that he saw a slight blush on the handsome mans face.

As Ludwig turned to scold his dogs, Feliciano couldn't help but smile. Eventhough he looked like someone who was capable of murdering three kittens, an old woman and a baby without mercy, Ludwig was a really nice person.

"Ludwig." He then simply said.

"Ja?" Ludwig turned around, the blush had been removed from his face.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm sure we can become good friends!"

Ludwig blushed even more, he looked away a little, refusing to make eye contact with the Italian boy. "Of course I helped you, I couldn't have just let you fall, could I?"

"You still saved me though!" Feliciano cheered. He walked over to Ludwig's side and put one of his hands on his strong, suprisingly warm arm. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

Ludwig nodded.

_Ten Minutes Later._

Ludwig and Feliciano walked through the forest together, Feliciano humming a song happily while Ludwig listened as he watched his dogs play and run on the soft wood path.

"Hey Ludwig?" Feliciano asked at one point, a slightly curious tone in his voice.

"Ja?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or something like that?" Feliciano couldn't help but wonder. Ludwig didn't really seem like the type to have a girlfriend, but he surely had the looks for it. Feliciano tried to picture Ludwig with a girl by his side, walking together, maybe even holding hands? He felt a sharp pain go through his heart just by thinking about that.

"Wha-?! _Nein! _I have no interest in girls anyway!" Just a milisecond after he had said that, Ludwig went tomato-red and he put one of his hands in front of his mouth, as if he had said too much.

It took a few seconds for Feliciano to realize, he had always been slow at understanding things. But for some reason, it was even harder with Ludwig. "So, you're gay then?" He asked, curiously.

Ja- Uh, Nein! Uhm.. I don't know, to be honest." Ludwig said, looking away, heavily blushing. "And.. ehm.. What about you? Not to be rude of course!"

Feliciano laughed. "Well, I really like girls you know! They're friendly, funny and supportive!" He wanted to say more, but something about Ludwig distracted him.

Was it just him, or did Feliciano see a look of disappointment crossing Ludwig's face? Even though he was looking away and Feliciano could only see a small part of his face, Ludwig looked like a little kid that was upset because his mom refused to give him the candy that he wanted. He must be imagining it, right?

"But I've never been in love before.. So I don't really know what my sexuality is." He continued his sentence, and watched Ludwig's face lighten up slightly, to his surprise. Feliciano smiled a little and focused on the dogs again, as he listened to the birds chirping and the twigs breaking under his feet as he walked.

"Hey, Ludwig." Feliciano asked after a while of silence.

"What is it, Feliciano?"

"Is there anyone you like?"

Ludwig got red and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. He was silent for a while, his face conflicted. After a while he seemed to have made a decision "Yes." He almost whispered.

Feliciano felt a shot of jealousy go through him, for some weird reason. "Oh.. Okay.. Who is she, or he? And does she or he like you back?"

"I'm not answering the first question." Ludwig said, slowing his pace slightly. "And as for the second. I don't think he likes me back, he barely knows me."

Another shot of jealousy went through Feliciano. So it was a _he. _Feliciano was slightly surprised that Ludwig was so open about this stuff.

"That's nice." the Italian said, slightly sad. He had no idea why he was sad. Maybe it was because Feliciano didn't want anyone to walk through the forest with Ludwig, and talk, and watch the dogs, besides him. He wanted to tell Ludwig, but that would be selfish, and Ludwig would only get angry.

"Being in love isn't that nice, Feliciano." Ludwig said, slight pain in his voice.

"Wha-?! Why not! Love is great! The feeling of being together with someone that you love is really nice! I love it when I'm with my family, and I love my family, and I will love my family forever!" Feliciano cried.

"Loving a family member is different from loving someone who is not in your family." Ludwig said. "It's true, it gives great feelings, it makes you happy, comfortable, exited and it makes you feel warm." Ludwig said. "And that's what you mostly feel around your family. With the other kind of love, you get many great feelings too, maybe even more than with your family. But it comes with many negative feelings too."

"Like what?" Feliciano asked, slightly scared. He had always thought love was a great thing, but Ludwig made him doubt it, even if it was just a little.

"Insecurity, shyness, sadness of being heartbroken, stress, nervousness.. It's just a huge hell basically. It's hell until you find out that the person likes you back." Ludwig said calmly.

"Hell until you find out that the person likes you back.." Feliciano repeated softly.

"Exactly, being in love is horrible. All the negative feelings that you get from it, you don't know what to do with all of those horrible feelings. All you actually want to do, is confess your feelings. Just so it isn't a secret anymore and you wont feel like you're keeping a secret from the one you love. And if you've confessed, and that person likes you back, I'm sure that that's the best feeling in the world. Honestly, this time is the first time that I have ever fallen in love, so I'm not sure what will happen after you've confessed. But I think that it will feel amazing. Maybe it might even be better than how I'm explaining it now. It might be heaven."

"Then why don't you just confess to the guy you like?"

"It's not that easy, Feliciano. There's another negative point to being in love; fear of rejection. For some reason, you want to confess, so those horrible feelings will go away. But the fear of being rejected is even bigger. If you haven't confessed yet, you might still have a tiny bit of hope that the person likes you back, that that person is also too shy to confess. But as soon as you're rejected, there is no more hope. You need a lot of courage if you want to confess to someone. It's much harder than what it seems like in the movies."

"Oh.. Okay." Feliciano said, slightly disappointed. He had expected love to be much less of a struggle as how Ludwig described it. And it made him pretty sad.

"I'm not sure, of course! It might be just me feeling this way. If you ever.." Ludwig paused for a moment. "If you ever fall in love with someone, you might feel completely different, so please try to not be sad."

"Okay. I'll look forward to falling in love then!" Feliciano said cheerfully as he shot a quick glance at Ludwig's face. A gentle smile rested on it. The Italian felt his heart flutter and he smiled back. Feliciano felt happy, extremely happy. He liked Ludwig, he really really did.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciano said.

"What is it, Feliciano?"

"Let's be friends!"

Ludwig's face turned confused and he blushed. _Oh no.. What if he doesn't want to be friends?_ Feliciano thought. He started to panic. "I-I'm sorry! Is this too soon?! I just thought that you was really nice, you know? And I wanted to become friends with you, only if you want, of course! But I guess it's okay if you don't want to-"

He was silenced my Ludwig's finger on his lips. It was a long, warm finger. Ludwig's eyes sparkled and they looked happy, even though the rest of his face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I would love it to become friends with you." Ludwig said with a tiny smile.

Feliciano smiled back, and with that, he grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran into the forest, chasing the dogs, laughing, running, playing and talking.

Feliciano had never been so happy in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano and Ludwig lay under a tree in the park. They had been running around for at least half an hour now, chasing the dogs, playing, just having fun in general. Feliciano had been extremely happy, and he would have sworn that he saw Ludwig laugh a few times. They had played until they almost fell down of exhaustion, and decided to lay down under a tree. So there they were, laying under a tree together, panting and laughing slightly through their heavy breaths.

"That was fun!" Feliciano cheered after he had finally calmed down a little. Ludwig just nodded. Feliciano sighed happily and rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder. He felt his shoulder tense up a little, but then it relaxed again. "I'm really happy that I met you, Ludwig!" He said. He felt Ludwig's shoulder tense up again, and almost immediately calm down. Feliciano's eyes widened slightly and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Ludwig sigh and felt him place his head on top of Feliciano's.

"I'm happy that I met you too, Feliciano." He said. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's jaw move as he talked on top of the Italian's head. It felt nice, for some strange reason. He felt safe when he was next to Ludwig, he was usually scared when he was with strong, intimidating men like him. But Ludwig was so nice, so patient with someone as slow as Feliciano. And seeing the way how carefully he was resting his his head on top of his, and how he had offered him to show him around the village and the school, Feliciano knew he was caring. Feliciano had never met anyone like him.

It had only been a day since they met each other, But Feliciano felt like he had a real connection with this German. He dug his head extra deeply into the space between Ludwig's head and shoulder and smiled a little. Ludwig felt really nice and warm, and he smelt nice. He smelt like grass, grass and something sweet that he couldn't describe. It was Ludwig's smell, and it made him happy.

He had no idea how long they lay there, together, cuddling, under this huge tree in the park. Feliciano was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt an icy cold wind go past him. He noticed that the sky had become cloudy and dark, and he felt himself shiver.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" He heard Ludwig's deep voice say.

"It's cold." Feliciano said with a slightly whiny tone.

"The sky has darkened." Ludwig said. "I think we should go home soon, before it starts raining." Feliciano felt how Ludwig's head moved slightly as he crawled a little closer to him to give him more warmth.

"Aww, can't we stay here a little bit longer?"

"We can stay for a little while longer if you want, but we also have to go to school."

"Five more minutes." Feliciano said it in the exact same tone as the one he used when his brother was trying to get him out of bed.

"Five more minutes." Ludwig repeated.

And so, five minutes went past.

"Feliciano, we really have to go now, it's getting cold and we really have to go to school soon." Ludwig said softly.

"Mmmh... Five more minutes.." Feliciano muttered, he was almost asleep, crawling a little closer to the German. He felt really warm next to Ludwig.

"Okay, five more minu- wait, no Feliciano! We have to go to school and you're going to catch a cold if we stay out here for so long!"

"Ludwiiig! Stop being so bossy! Just lemme sleep!" Feliciano whined.

"You're being childish, Feliciano."

"No I'm not! I'm just really really tired and I want to sleep!"

"Feliciano, we have to-"

"NO! We're staying here!"

"Oh mein gott." Ludwig groaned. "You're a pain in the ass."

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm, as if to stop him from standing up and walking to school. Of course it was hopeless, since Ludwig was at least ten times stronger than him. He was just about to give another complaint again when he felt a raindrop fall on him. And another one, and another, and another...

"Sheize, I knew it was going to rain!" Ludwig muttered as he jumped up and pulled Feliciano with him.

It had only been a few seconds since it started raining, but Feliciano and Ludwig were soaked already and Feliciano felt cold and tired.

"We should hurry up before the rain gets even worse!" Ludwig yelled, his voice almost unhearable because of the loud rain. He seemed to hesitate a while but then he grabbed Feliciano's hand and started running, pulling a slightly shocked Feliciano with him as he ran.

Ludwig's hand was warm, and surprisingly soft, it was really big and it easily held Feliciano's entire hand in his. Feliciano felt his heart beat fasten as he looked at their hands and then at Ludwig's face. His hair was starting to become messy since the rain caused his hair gel to lose it's effect. He heard barking behind him. He looked around to see Ludwig's dogs following them.

Ludwig was running extremely fast and Feliciano was really struggling to keep up with him. Sometimes he felt like he was going to fall, since he tripped over his own feet, but he managed to keep his balance.

They had just made it out of the park and had just entered the wood, Ludwig's grip on Feliciano's hand not loosening. The trees almost seemed to race past them, the ground was already getting muddier and sometimes he would almost fall over because of several roots that stuck out of the ground. Ludwig kept on running, faster and faster. Feliciano was getting tired, but he had no time to catch his breath. "We're almost there!" He yelled. Feliciano had no breath to reply, so he just nodded.

After god knows how long, maybe 15 minutes? 30 Minutes? Feliciano had no idea. All he knew, that he was extremely out of breath, he felt like he was about to faint. Ludwig didn't show a trace of exhaustion though. "Ludwig.. I can't.." He panted. But Ludwig didn't hear him, understandable, since the rain was so loud and Feliciano was talking so softly that his voice was impossible to hear.

And that's when it happened; Feliciano caught his foot on a tree root that stuck out of the ground. He fell face-forward onto the ground, his knee falling against something hard and sharp, maybe a stone or something like that. He let go of Ludwig's hand as his face landed in the mud. He tried to breathe in, but when he did, all that came into his mouth was mud. His leg felt horrible, like it was falling apart. He started to panic, he wanted to get up, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He was stuck in a sea of mud.

"FELICIANO!" He then heard someone say.

Feliciano tried to call back, but his mouth was filled with mud. He felt tears falling out of his eyes as he hopelessly tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

He was about to give up when he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and chest and he had no idea what was happening when he felt himself being lift up.

_I'm dead._ He thought. _I'm dead and right now I'm being carried to heaven by an angel._ He brought a hand to his eyes and wiped the mud away. He carefully opened them, getting ready for an extremely bright heavenly light. What he saw was beautiful, two pure blue, beautiful, blurry circles looking down at him. It was a familiar kind of blue, blue like Ludwig's eyes. After a few seconds his vision sharpened, the blue circles started to look like something. Eyes, filled with worry and the slightest hints of panic. This was not what you was supposed to see in heaven, right?

_"_Ludwig" He whispered, attempting to smile.

"Feliciano.. Are you okay?" Ludwig's voice was calm and deep as usual, Feliciano was happy to hear it.

"My leg hurts." He replied, still looking into those beautiful, blue eyes. For some reason, it felt like they made the pain go away.

But then, the blue eyes that made the pain go away looked elsewhere, and Feliciano almost wanted to grab Ludwig's head and turn it back to his, so he could stare into his eyes forever. He looked at Ludwig's face, that was bending over his knee and was drenched because of the rain. His hair that was usually neatly and tidily organized, was now just one huge mess, hanging in front of his face, causing him to look younger. He looked so handsome, he smiled slightly at the worried look on Ludwig's face as he looked at his knee. "I'm okay, Ludwig." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Feliciano.." Ludwig said, his voice unsure and sad. "I should've gone slower. I didn't think of how you were doing.. I just wanted to get us safe.." His face looked so dissapointed, so sad.. Feliciano pushed himself up, until he sat on the ground. He stuck out a hand and put it on Ludwig's cheek. To his amusement, Ludwig seemed slightly suprised by the sudden touch and little blushes formed on his cheeks. So Ludwig had a cute side too. That was a nice thing to know.

"It's okay, Ludwig." Feliciano said with a slight smile. Just by looking at Ludwig, the pain went away again.

Ludwig seemed to hestitate a little, but then he sighed and placed a hand over Feliciano's and his face immediately seemed more relaxed. "Thank you for being so forgiving.." He said, his eyes sparkling slightly. Feliciano smiled. "Now, let's get out of this rain, we'll catch a cold if we stay here any longer!" He said brightly, removing his hand from underneath Ludwig's and tried to stand up. But halfway through he felt the pain in his leg return and felt himself fall over again. He started to panick and he shut his eyes, waiting for his face to end up in the mud. But someone caught him, Ludwig. His blue eyes shining, and a sarcastic smile on his face. "This is the second time that I saved you from falling today, Feli." He said with a little chuckle. Feliciano just smiled at him and he tried to stand up again. He attempted to crawl out of Ludwig's arms, but Ludwig wouldn't let go of him. Instead, he lifted him up and with a quick move, Feliciano was on his back. "L-Ludwig?!" Feliciano said, his eyes widening and voice suprised. "I'm not letting you walk with a leg like that." He heard Ludwig said, and with that, he began to run. He was really fast, the fact that Feliciano was on his back, didn't seem to matter.

A short while later, they arrived at a small house in the middle of the woods. It was completely made out of wood, and looked awfully cozy. "Where are we?" Feliciano asked, his arms and legs wrapped around Ludwig's chest.

"This is my house." Ludwig said as he walked over to the door and opened it, Feliciano still on his back.

They walked into the house and Feliciano was speechless. It was a beautiful tiny cottage, with a big fireplace in the living room and comfy-looking chairs and couches around it. Paintings and old pictures hanging on the wall and a soft looking carpet floor on the ground.

Ludwig walked over to one of the couches and gently placed Feliciano on it. "Ludwig, your couch will get wet if I-" Feliciano couldn't finish his sentence.

"I dont mind, I'll dry it off later." Ludwig cut him off softly. "I'll give you clean clothes in a second, first I have to take care of that knee of yours."

Feliciano looked at the clock, school would start in fifteen minutes. "Ludwig, we have to go to school.." Feliciano said, he didn't want to go to school, he wanted to stay here with Ludwig forever, but he knew that Ludwig would scold him for not telling him, and the last thing he wanted was for Ludwig to be angry.

"We're not going to school today." Ludwig said. "It's far too late to get there in time anyway. You have no uniform and your leg looks horrible. I'll call us in sick so I can take care of you."

Feliciano felt his stomach flutter, his heartbeat increased and he suddenly felt extremely hot. Was he getting the flu?

"Feliciano, are you okay?!" He heard Ludwig ask, his voice worried. He had apparently noticed Feliciano's change in behaviour. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and squeezed it, blue eyes sparkling with with worry.

Feliciano tried to talk, but he couldn't. Only these weird sounds came out of his mouth. So instead he just nodded.

Ludwig nodded back and released Feliciano's hand. His hand felt surprisingly abadoned and cold without Ludwig's big, warm hand. He stood up. "I'm going to hrt some medical stuff for your leg, I'm going to get you a change of clothes and I'm going to call the school and tell them that we're not coming today. I'll be back in five minutes." And with that, he walked off into another room.

And as Feliciano watched Ludwig walk away, his shirt still drenched from the rain so you could see his muscles and his hair still messy and unorganized. He thought of something.

He came to a realization:

_He was in love with this German._


End file.
